


Mystrade deduced

by bakerstreetdoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetdoctor/pseuds/bakerstreetdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade wants to make an important announcement, but Sherlock prefers to find out in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade deduced

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Майстрад установлен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395315) by [AnniePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix)



Mrs Hudson was just serving tea to John and Sherock, when Lestrade came running up the stairs.  
“Sherlock, has your brother told you already or kidnapped John?”, the Detective Inspector asked.  
Sherlock looked at him in surprise. It seemed like he truly had to think about Lestrade's words – something truly rare.  
“Why?”, he wanted to know. When Lestrade opened his mouth, he interrupted him immediately.  
“No, don't say anything! I want to figure it out.” He kneeled and looked at Lestrade's trousers, his shoes and hands. He got up again and slid his finger over Lestrade's neck, which was slightly sweaty due to the summer heat, to then lick his fingertip. Next he stooped down to the smaller man's back and palpated it thoroughly.  
John watched his colleague curiously. “What can you deduce?”, asked he.  
With a triumphant smile on his lips Sherlock straightened up from his crooked position.  
“I can't promise anything, but in my 100 per cent correct opinion, I'd say our dear Detective Inspector is engaged – to my brother.”  
Lestrade looked at him, his mouth hanging open in awe. “We did everything in our power to keep it a secret! How could you possibly know?”  
“Well, that was elementary! But because you really want to know: First of all I deduced it had to be something involving my brother as well as Lestrade. I derived that from the fact, that Lestrade and not my brother came to me, meaning he could send somebody, who was also involved in the matter, and didn't have to go himself. The shoes indicate, that Lestrade and Mycroft areat least in a business relationship. I estimate their value at 2500 Pounds; they were custom made by Mycroft's shoemaker. They coud've just been a reward for keeping me away from cigarettes for the last four months, so I had to dig deeper.   
The trousers. Usually they're ironed by Lestrade – with repulsive results, now that he doesn't have a wife anymore, who is willing to do household chores for him. But this trousers have been at a cleaner, which again suggests Mycroft, with whom he could've stayed over night and have left his trousers there for some reason. After all it still is no proof for a romantic relationship, but let's turn out attention to the cologne and the good state of his back.   
Lestrade seldomly uses cologne, but right now he's using the same brand as my brother – a very expensive one by the way – and, were he only staying for no reason at his house, he wouldn't have used it out of decency, though in a relationship it's usual, I think, to borrow something from your partner. This result could be falsified, if Lestrade was just plain presumptuous or if Mycroft offered it to him.   
But his back is telling a different story. A story that clearly states, that he slept in Mycrofts bed. Mycroft would never offer someone his bedroom, for there are most probably some top secret documents stashed away in there. Lestrade usually has an aching back, because he either sleeps at his desk in his office, on the sofa in front of the telly, or on a mattress on the floor, which I think is about a dozen years old, because when his wife walked out on him she took the bed with her. Today we see Lestrade's back in a complete state of relaxation, just as if he slept on an orthopedic mattress. We all already know he slept at Mycroft's and I happen to know, that none of his guest beds is equipped with an orthopedic mattress, but only his very own, and Mycroft of course never would offer it to anybody, except if they slept in the bed at the same time. In my knowledge, you only do that if you're in a relationship.  
Right, how do I know about the engagement? According to what Lestrade said, he wanted to tell us something important, apparently concerning something private, because he didn't have the “I'm-gonna-stay-up-all-night-because-of-Sherlock”-look on his face, but he seemed rather happy, even excited and driven by the urge to announce something. As a man of science I know, that in the brain the same regions are activated, when you have sex, eat good food, or if you can tell friends or acquaintances something private, prefarably something that makes you better than them.  
On his left ring finger we can see he wore a ring for the last couple of days, due to the tan line on the skin. This year only the last five days were sufficiently sunny enough to tan with such an intensity.   
Five days ago Lestrade took some time off from work. The shoes are not older than a week. Five days ago there was a special performance of Hamlet starring David Tennant for members of the government and their plus ones. From these facts I deduce, that Mycroft attended Hamlet with him, gave him new shoes for this occasion and used his chance to propose to him. Lestrade just pulled the ring off to test me or to avoid Donovan's and Anderson's comments. Did I get everything right?”  
Lestrade and John looked at him open mouthedly. Mrs Hudson used the chance to speak: “Yes, my dear, you got everything right. Yesterday Mycroft phoned me and he told me everything about the engagement.”  
Sherlock stared at her in shock.  
“Your phoning with Mycroft?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about 3 years ago, so I apologize for any mistakes and also the quality. If you have any thoughts on my work please leave a comment, constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
